


No Compromises

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, F/M, Genderswap, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone I ever dated had something they wanted me to change.  And I did.  I tried.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #150 "compromise"

“I’ve never really realized how many compromises I’ve had to make in my other relationships,” said Rodney, thoughtfully, “until you became a woman.”

John arched an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure you should be bringing up exes _or_ compromises when you’re in bed with your pregnant boyfriend?”

“Even if it’s a very favorable comparison?” Rodney asked.

He scooted closer, head on John’s shoulder, one hand sliding along the slight curve of John’s middle. The baby was supposed to start kicking any day now, and Rodney wanted to be the first to feel it. John was only a few months along, not showing very much, and he sometimes found it hard to believe that there was actually a little person growing in there. He’d freaked out a bit at first— because he was suddenly _a woman_ because subconsciously wanted to _have a baby_ — but when Rodney and Radek had figured out how to reverse the Ancient gender-swapper, the certainty that he could switch back had somehow made it easier not to. At least, not until there was one more member to their family.

“How favorable?” John asked.

He expected a typical combination insult-and-vague-compliment, but Rodney said softly, “Everyone I ever dated had something they wanted me to change. And I did. I tried. But it wasn’t real, wasn’t _me_ , and it never lasted. Except with you.”

“Rodney,” said John, heart sinking a little. “I have tried to change you. I’m always bugging you to eat better and train more. And—”

“No, you just want me to be in good enough shape not to get myself killed off-world,” Rodney interrupted. “Which I appreciate, by the way.”

“Rodney, you didn’t even know we were dating.”

“Yes, exactly! I was so used to having to make those compromises when I was seeing someone that I didn’t realize we were dating because it was just so easy. You didn’t expect me to be anything other than what I am.”

“I like who you are,” said John, indignantly, and Rodney turned to grin up at him.

“Yeah, you do,” he said. “That’s kind of why I love you.”

John swallowed. “Well, I do, you know,” he said, then took a deep breath. “Love you.”

“You…” Rodney began, then leaned up on one elbow to kiss John soundly, a comfortable and familiar weight all along John’s side.

Then, suddenly, pressed between them, the baby kicked.

THE END


End file.
